1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer device, and more particularly to a sprayer device having various kinds of outward water flows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprayer devices comprise a control ferrule rotatably attached to the front portion of the sprayer device, such as the sprayer guns or the sprayer nozzles, and including three or more openings or orifices formed or provided in the peripheral portion thereof for selectively or alternatively aligning with a water passage that is provided in the sprayer device when the control ferrule is rotated relative to the sprayer device. Normally, only one type of the water flows may flow out of the sprayer device each time. In addition, only few types of the outward water flows may be selected by the users. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,897 to Hayes discloses one of the typical sprayer devices including five types of outward water flows that may be selected by the users, and including only one of the outward water flows may be selected by the users each time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprayer device including various kinds of outward water flows.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer device comprising a housing including an inlet for coupling to a water reservoir and for receiving water from the water reservoir, a block including a passageway formed therein and including a plurality of outlets formed therein and communicating with the passageway of the block, a blocking member slidably received in the passageway of the block to block some of the outlets of the block alternatively when the blocking member is slided and moved along the passageway of the block, and means for guiding the water to flow into the passageway of the block and to move the blocking member along the passageway of the block and to block the outlets of the block alternatively.
The guiding means includes a casing having a peripheral fence extended therein for forming a chamber within the peripheral fence, the chamber of the peripheral fence is communicating with the passageway of the block for allowing the water to flow into the passageway of the block.
The guiding means includes a cover secured onto the fence and having at least one passage formed therein and communicating with the channel of the block.
The guiding means includes a port formed in the casing and communicating with the chamber of the peripheral fence, and a seat secured to the housing and having at least one opening formed therein and communicating with the inlet of the housing and selectively communicating with the port of the casing when the casing is rotated relative to the seat.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer device comprising a housing including an inlet for coupling to a water reservoir and for receiving water from the water reservoir, a block including a plurality of cavities formed therein and including a plurality of exits formed therein and communicating with the cavities of the block, a plurality of paddle wheels rotatably received in the cavities of the block respectively, and means for guiding the water to flow into the cavities of the block and to rotate the paddle wheels in order to change the water flowing out of the exits of the block.
The guiding means includes a casing having a hole formed therein and having a peripheral fence extended in the hole of the casing for forming a gap between the casing and the peripheral fence and for communicating with the cavities of the block and for allowing the water to flow into the cavities of the block.
The guiding means includes a port formed in the casing and communicating with the gap formed between the casing and the peripheral fence, and a seat secured to the housing and having at least one opening formed therein and communicating with the inlet of the housing and selectively communicating with the port of the casing when the casing is rotated relative to the seat.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer device comprising a housing including an inlet for coupling to a water reservoir and for receiving water from the water reservoir, a block attached to the housing and including a hole formed therein and communicating with the inlet of the housing for receiving the water, a cap threaded to the hole of the block and including a bore formed therein and including a valve seat provided in the bore of the cap, a shaft secured to the block and slidably received in the cap for selectively engaging with the valve seat of the cap, and means for guiding the water to flow into the hole of the block. The valve seat of the cap is movable relative to the shaft to control an outward flowing water through the bore of the cap when cap is rotated relative to the block and the shaft.
The cap includes a front portion having an opening formed therein and communicating with the bore of the cap and having an inner diameter smaller than that of the bore of the cap, the shaft includes a head extended forward therefrom and slidably engaged in the opening of the cap.
The cap includes at least one ear extended forward therefrom for rotating the cap relative to the block. The shaft includes a longitudinal groove formed therein for communicating with the opening of the cap when the valve seat of the cap is disengaged from the shaft.
The guiding means includes a seat secured to the housing and having a bore formed therein, a casing rotatably secured to the housing and having a bore formed therein, and a pipe extended from the block and engaged through the bore of the casing and engaged with the bore of the seat.
A hood is further provided and rotatably received in the housing and includes a peripheral shoulder formed therein, the seat includes a peripheral flange extended therefrom for engaging with the peripheral shoulder of the hood and for rotatably securing the hood to the housing.
A control ferrule is further provided and rotatably engaged in the housing and engaged between the hood and the housing, and means for securing the hood to the control ferrule for allowing the hood to be rotated relative to the housing with the control ferrule.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.